Harold Bravewind
Harold is a Borganian that is the protagonist in his own story. Originally he was an Officer of the 13th Scout Fleet in first generation Unsilar Space Force. Before the purge the 13th Scout Fleet was lost, far away from home. They were attacked by the Dos'huil and were slaughtered. Harold managed to escape using a drop pod. He went into the cryo chamber and slept for years; floating in space alone in the drop pod. While sleeping, the drop pod came close to a planet. Being pulled into the planet's gravity the pod flys down to the planet's surface. Harold was injured by the crash landing: the cryo chamber broke making the temperature raise to current temperature, the rush of temperature change damaged the body as it was frozen too quickly. Unsilar Marines eventually explored the planet and found the pod. They recognized that it was one of their old pods and found Harold inside in critical condition; skin burnt off and etc. They brought Harold to a random Cloning Facility because it was unknown of his original facility. His body was too damaged for repair. Therefore, they replaced his body moving his brain to another body. The operators were not aware of his age and that he is an ancient Borganian; therefore they did not kill Harold. Harold lost his visual memory of the past but he still had his intelligence including muscle memory. Observing his correct behavior at the clone facility, he was to skip the Young Kin process and go straight to Bootcamp. After passing, he began his way of rising the ranks as his skills gave him an advantage to go through all the ranks efficiently compared to others. At Warrior Class Marauder he joined the Space Fleet called the 4th Royal Armada by getting a good referral from a Space Force Commander. He was appointed Officer due to his experience and skill. The 4th Royal Armada was new at the time and it needed Officers. An opportunity rose, he became Fleet Commander, earning his own small fleet. His fleet would expand as well as his resources. He was the first fleet commander to own a planet. The power was growing well and all he had to do was do tasks that were easy to do. Eventually, he would come across a device. A hidden message of the purge. Harold's mind is the mind of the first generation, there was too much fury. Harold would have memories of his old crew, black skin unlike the Borganians that work for him. Harold would become furious, eager for a power struggle directed to The Emperor. This failed as it was treason. Harold would be met with a Dark Acolyte that hungers brutality. The Acolyte would help him destroy admirals, take over cloning facilities and form the Borgan Stormers. Objects would be cursed around Unsilar locations which corrupted thousands of Borganians. The Corrupted Borganians would serve the acolyte and Harold; both increasing in power in their own ways. After many battle wins, Harold took the fight to Borgan. He was surprise attacked and lost the space battle before reaching Vanduil. He was captured by Dominus Lua and brought to the Sacred Grounds in Borgan. In Dol'gur stronghold the sorcerers tortured him for weeks till he was in a Stockholm mentality. He became a slave in the Sorcerers of Unsilar. Till one night Dominus Lua came back and took him to The Shadow Hands, who took him to The Emperor. He became the 10th Shadow Hand named Enwrath. Unsilar special data Public knowledge, they say he was killed by Dominus Lua's Marines. They called Harold "The Free Ranker". And the Dark Acolyte become so powerful from his curses he could escape before Lua's Fleet ambushed Harold; by teleportation. It is unknown what the Acolyte does next and why he left Unsilar. Every attempt to ask why or what he would not give a relevant reply. Category:Character Category:Lore Category:Shadow Hand Category:Unsilar Category:Borganian Character Category:Main Character